


Позывной

by essilt, fandom_History_P_2020



Category: Historical RPF, Political RPF - US 20th c.
Genre: Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:33:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25959079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/essilt/pseuds/essilt, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_History_P_2020/pseuds/fandom_History_P_2020
Summary: Вдова президента, брат президента и розовый костюм под Шанель.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9
Collections: fandom_History_P_2020_драбблы_и_мини_R_NC17





	Позывной

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Walter_K](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walter_K/gifts).



> **Предупреждения:** канонное закадровое убийство второстепенного персонажа.
> 
>  **Примечание:** 1\. По мотивам [заявки с Инсайда](https://fb-inside.diary.ru/p219379048.htm#747904725). 2. Автор сознательно проигнорировал семейное прозвище Джона Кеннеди «Джек», чтобы не создавать путаницу одновременным упоминанием Джека и Джеки

Его позывной — Ланселот.

Бобби это не нравится, а книжонка Теренса Уайта его бесит — ни за что не дал бы читать такую детям. Хотя именно у детей история о забитом приемыше, который в один миг становится королем, может иметь успех. Сладкая ассоциация при нулевых усилиях.

Бобби предпочел бы, чтобы в Новом Камелоте его звали Гавейном — вот кто был рыцарем без гнильцы. Позывной Джин — Моргана, она такая же изворотливая ведьма, скользкая как рыба и способная любому заговорить зубы, а Пэт — светская львица, кинодива с ленцой в походке и с поволокой в глазах — разумеется, Моргауза. Юнис досталась роль Нимуэ, невидимого гения, а Теда они зовут Кэем — за несокрушимую любовь к порядку. Розмари — их Мерлин, волшебник в мире грез, чей разум блуждает в недоступных простому смертному мирах. Глубокими, младенчески темными глазами Розмари на них смотрит тайна бытия — и остается нераскрытой. Джо и Кэтлин никто не осмеливается причислять к Камелоту. Кэтлин понесет на руках их души, а Джо придержит для них двери Рая.

Джону не нужен позывной. Все знают, что он — Артур.

Их Артур лежит на боку, в голове — дыра размером с кулак, мозги на черном багажнике, на розовом костюме Джеки — смешанные с кровью и почти такие же розовые. Бобби закрывает глаза: перед внутренним взором Кэтлин возносится с Джоном на руках — пьета Кеннеди. Бобби открывает глаза: Джеки отпихивает медсестер, которые пытаются стереть с ее лица брызги крови, отталкивает поднос с успокоительным. Глаза у нее исступленные и сухие.

— Хочу, чтобы все видели, что они сделали с Джоном!

Голос у нее звенит от шока. Бобби прикидывает, насколько быстро начнется передел власти, и сожалеет обо всем, что не успели воплотить новые рыцари Круглого Стола.

Таково уж наследие короля Артура в любые времена — тоска по несбыточному государству равных.

Первый среди которых — Ланселот, но присягу приносит Линдон Джонсон.

Вечером Бобби все же уговаривает Джеки снять вызывающе розовый, жизнерадостный костюм — яркое пятно, которое упростило задачу стрелку. Пуговица за пуговицей Бобби расстегивает жакет, но Джеки под ним нет — только равнодушно поникшие плечи и руки безвольной куклы. Темно-синие отвороты и отделка выглядят траурными.

Джеки запрещает отдавать костюм в чистку.

Бобби несет ее зонт, пока Джеки рыщет по Арлингтонскому кладбищу, увязая каблуками в отсыревшей холодной земле, и почти вынюхивает подходящее для могилы место. Это правильное решение, их Артур — воин и покоиться должен среди воинов.

Джеки выбирает место, достойное императора, — на холме.

У нее нет позывного в Новом Камелоте. Она не похожа ни на кого из легенд о короле Артуре — слишком благородная, слишком преданная, слишком самоотверженная. Жена, мать, соратница — такова ее Святая Троица. Она шествует во главе похоронной процессии, держа за руки детей, словно ведет их на Голгофу, а не к собору Святого Матфея. Черная матовая вуаль плещется по ветру. Джеки — новая икона Америки, сам Бог написал ее во утешение скорбящим, ибо в присутствии такого глубокого немого горя утихают любые печали.

Золотого идола Америки на этих похоронах нет — она пыталась отравиться барбитуратами, когда узнала о выстрелах в Далласе. Частная клиника — надежная могила для чужих тайн. Для Бобби немыслимо, чтобы кто-то пытался умереть вот так — даже из-за Джона.

Джеки всего этого знать не нужно. Двум религиям не ужиться на одной земле.

Нового короля Артура оплакивают, как Спасителя. Похороны заставляют Вашингтон умолкнуть, государственные флаги опадают на всех зданиях, словно хотят выстелить звездами весь путь гужевого лафета с гробом до самого Арлингтонского кладбища. Волны скорбящих катятся одна за другой, разбиваясь о почетные караулы. Артиллерийские залпы дробят гимн. Иностранные дипломаты воспевают Америку, которую они потеряли.

Таков замысел Джеки.

Бобби не спрашивает: «Джеки, что ты делаешь?»; Бобби спрашивает:

— Джеки, зачем ты это делаешь?

Глупый вопрос, в самом деле: она ваяет легенду. Неизменное чувство стиля, сразившее страны по обе стороны океана, — ее резец.

После похорон Джеки исчезает. Репортеры напрасно надеются на сенсационные откровения и кадры.

Белый дом осиротел. Бобби разделяет это сиротство, пока обходит этажи, отведенные президентской семье — бывшей президентской семье, напоминает он себе.

Джеки прячется в спальне — сидит на краю кровати, поджав ноги, смотрит на ночник; на плечи накинут тот самый розовый жакет. Она так и не позволила отдать его в чистку, мозги и кровь Джона навеки присохли к букле. Муж да прилепится к жене, вспоминает Бобби и сглатывает.

— Хочу, чтобы все видели, что они сделали с Джоном.

Голос у Джеки тусклый.

Бобби подходит и садится перед ней на корточки, аккуратно отставляет в сторону черные лодочки на высоких каблуках.

— Джеки, — мягко говорит он, — здесь только я. Я видел, что они сделали с Джоном.

Во второй раз он снимает с нее этот жакет; отмечает, как Джеки похудела за три последних дня — неудивительно, она почти не ест. Плечи угловатые, как у подростка, и холодные, словно в Джеки застыла кровь. Он ставит ее обтянутые чулками ступни себе на бедра, нейлон скользит по шерстяной ткани брюк.

Он никогда в жизни не изменял Этель, но топить свое горе в горе Джеки — не измена. Так он думает, пряча лицо в плотной ткани строгого черного платья.

— Ланселот, — хрипло зовет его Гвиневра.


End file.
